Love and Loss
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Ted broke up with Maryse. She was devastated. But was she really? Wasn't he just a way for her to hide behind what she really feels. Her dreams really aren't helping the matter. How does one reveal feelings they shouldn't have. Femslash, Incest. Rating May change.
1. The Breakup

"Ted what do you mean your breaking up with me" said she was shocked beyond recognition.

"Maryse", He said I don't think it's working out I mean "I just wanna explore all my option's".

She was really angry by the last comment exploded with "What do you mean explore your option's" don't you mean you want to sleep around with that slut Eve Torres.

"Babe I'm sorry but a guy has urges you know and I think it's all honorable and stuff that you want to wait until we're like married until we do it but I can't wait any longer. If we take a break I get this outta my system, then we're cool. "Come on babe it's better for both of us this way".

"I'll get this build up tension out of me and then when we get married you could still lose your "V card" to me so no problem so we'll still be cool. "What do you mean will be cool do you know what you saying".

Maryse had then zoned out sometime during the conversation she couldn't believe what was happening she had been with Ted since they both freshman and now he was breaking up with her. This broke her up inside and she changed at that moment. She snapped back to reality "So Maryse you heard me right so we're cool". She felt lifeless inside and didn't know what to she said the only thing that she could do.

"Yeah Ted were cool" she said with a demeanor similar to that of a zombie . He smiled and said "Ok cool then" and grabbed his stuff off the table and walked away.

What do you do when the person who stole you're heart just stepped on it and threw it away.  
>She dragged along the day with no feeling about anything around her she was so unlike her usual self her friends begun to school he friends saw her and questioned her about why she seemed so upset.<p>

"Are you ok her friend Victoria asked. "No No I'm not actually Ted he um.. broke up with me". "He what" she exclaimed shockingly "Omg how could he you guys were together for two years". I know but he dosen't want to wait anymore to do you know "IT".

"I can't believe he's taken what we had away from me like this I mean he was my first love".

"I don't know what to do Alicia It's just this is so hard". said Maryse.

"I'm so stupid what did I do". she sobbed.

"You didn't do anything and I'm sorry Mar and he is the dumb one for breaking up with you". she said as she gives Maryse a hug and heads to her home. It was a lot of thoughts going through her head on her

"Yeah I guess I'm gonna got home now Alicia".

"You gonna call me tonight." said Alicia

"Don't I always" she said with a half smile.

She then took her leave home walk home. Why did he have to do this and we were so in came to her mind every second.

She finally reached her house to her parents Guy and Robin getting ready to leave on a business trip for the weekend.

"We're sorry we have to leave you and you're brother and sister Mary but me and your Mom really have to go on this business trip".We'll just be gone the weekend so take care of your little brother and sister.

"No problem Dad" she said to there retreating forms as made her way up to her room where she then lied down on her bed were she was filled with her thoughts. Sleep soon overtook her. 


	2. The Dream

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry this took so long to write,second I'm sorry for the poor quality of chapter one I should of put more into it before posting it so I apologize and, third I hope you like the second chapter.**

Maryse woke up after awhile and it was now ten she couldn't go back to sleep she just laid there for a while, then remembering she was supposed to be watching her brother and sister so she left her room too theirs to check on them. First she when to Adam's room her little brother he was seven and kinda considered a miracle child since her mother wasn't going to have anymore children after the first two ran a toll on her body but he came nonetheless. She opened his door to see him asleep. He was in his signature spongebob pajamas and he was holding well more like grasping for dear life his stuffed bear Chrissy (Don't let the name fool you it was a boy bear).

Maryse smiled at the sleeping boy and went to on her way down the hall to her sister Kelly's room she opened the door to see her asleep as well in a white shirt and purple boy shorts. She looked so content in her sleep and its crazy that's she fourteen now having turned it a month before she certainly didn't look it she could easily pass for ten or eleven. She loves that she an her sister have always kind of been close she smiled and then closes the door. She then starts thinking but that comes to a halt when amongst her thinking she remember she was supposed to call her friend Alicia like she always does.

So she goes back into her room and lies on her bed and picks up her phone and dialed her number she heard a few rings then her friend picked up.

"Hello" said Alicia

"Hey Alicia it's Maryse" she said.

"Oh Mary I didn't think you were gonna call so how are you holding up". Alicia asked.

"I'm not doing too well Alicia but I'm trying I think this is going to be hard to get through I mean how do you erase two years". Maryse said as tears stared to flow.

"I'm sorry Maryse but I know you'll make it through this your strong, You'll find a way to get through this and you'll meet someone else way better than him". Alicia said.

"Yeah probably your right I'll be okay". Maryse said with a few sniffs.

"I know I am". Alicia said.

Alicia then talked to her about many types of things to make her laugh or get her mind off of her what happened with Ted. Things like TV,school and rumors that circulated throughout the school. They talked for a long while and it was making Maryse feel better as they talked. Then they talked about a particular rumor that was going around at school circling the Bella twins.

"Did you hear about about the Bella twins, Mary". said Alicia

"What about them". Maryse asked curiously

"That their sleeping together, I mean isn't that just the weirdest shit ever I mean their sisters, twins even. Alicia said

"Yeah that is weird, but you shouldn't give in to rumors like that I mean that's pretty crazy don't you think". Maryse said with fake laughter.

"Yeah well it's still weird". Alicia countered.

There was some talking in the background on Alicia end.

"Oh Mary sorry I gotta go my dad's bitching that I've been on the phone to long I'll call you later". she said.

"Oh yeah sure talk too you later Alicia".

_**That's weird I've known Nikki and Brie since we were six that's ten years and their sleeping with each other it's just something you wouldn't expect I mean you think you know the people around you but still it's probably just a rumor isn't it.**_

Maryse stops her thoughts and turns the TV on but being that it's about eleven nothing's good on so she gives sleeping another try. It hard at first but then she drifts off too sleep.

_Voice: You know you want to?_

_Maryse: I don't know what you're talking about!_

_Voice: Don't try hiding it when there's nowhere for it to go you know what you want!_

_Maryse: Stop speaking in riddles I don't understand!_

_Voice: You know you never wanted Ted, remember how when he damn near forced him self on you. You felt so repulsed by it how he kept trying to take your pants off how he came so close what to what what do they call that raped. _

_Maryse: He didn't try to rape me._

_Voice: You were probably so glad his Mom came home early that day or you knew it was gonna happen one way or another. You know you hated him because even though you say you love him you never wanted to be with him that way._

_Maryse: Of course I did when we were married and it was right time._

_Voice: Bullshit! You forgave him too easily when the next day he came to you with a half-ass apology about he couldn't help know he was forced upon you by your friends you never wanted anything to do with him but you were stuck with him because you didn't want people to know the __**truth,**__ so you feigned love._

_Maryse: What are you talking about what we had was real -I -i did love him._

_Voice: You are quiet the little liar aren't you when the truth is staring you down right in the face. Stop lying and and confess the truth._

_Maryse: You know what I didn't love the bastard! I hated him I hated when he would kiss me I hated when he would touch me and when he almost almost raped me I hated him more than anything are you happy now bastard there's your fucking truth._

_Voice: Almost, but the truth I'm referring to is right in front of you._

_Maryse: What are you talking ab-_

Thunder and lightning struck from outside so loud it seems as though a building had collapsed. Maryse woke up with a bang sweaty and gasping for air a bit she look at her window and saw the rain fall.

**What was that dream about, why did it feel so powerful.**

She heard footstep in the distance coming towards her door she the thought it had to be Adam who had been awoken by the thunder. She saw her door open but was instead of Adam she was surprised to see Kelly in her doorway instead looking afraid no doubt from the shock of the thunder and lightning.

"I thought you were Adam". Maryse told her slowly.

"Mary, can I sleep in here tonight". asked the visibly shaking girl.

"Kelly your fourteen now what are you doing afraid of a little thunder and lightning" asked a bit groggy Maryse.

Kelly just looked down a bit ashamed and was going going to leave.

"Wait, get in here". She told her sister who turned to her now with a smile on her face.

She ran the little feet from the door to the bed and scooted in next to Maryse.

They both started to go back to sleep but then Kelly turned face Maryse.

"Maryse" Kelly whispered.

"What" the older sister said.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed tonight" Kelly whispered.

"No problem just get some sleep okay" Maryse told her.

"Okay" Kelly said lastly before closing her eyes.

A minute later Maryse opened her eyes to look at her sister staring for a while then hearing the familiar words.

_The truth I'm referring to is right in front of you._

She didn't think much of it and close her eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N: So here's the second chapter hope you like remember too review.**


	3. The Revelation

**A/N: I just updated two of my other stories and I though I'd write a short update of this story I hope you like it.**

It was morning now yet the rain, lightning and thunder continued on the latest blast had just woken up Kelly who was facing her sister Maryse who was still asleep she looked over her big sister for a long time it looked like she was dreaming she was moving a lot Maryse turned away in her saw this and went back too sleep closing her eyes and she she went to sleep she put her arm over Maryse that way she could soothe her sleeping sister.

After about 15 minutes Maryse awoke and noticed a arm around her confused at first then remember that her sister was freaked out by the lightning so she opted to Maryse room. She liked the way her sister's arm felt around her but she just ignored it the feeling. Then Maryse looked over at the clock it read 7:55 it was too early on a Saturday so she went back to sleep, she fell back asleep again her dream following her yet again so very similar to the first one.

_Voice: I knew you'd come back, you know you have too._

_Maryse: I do not have to come back here you know you are making me come back here even when I have no idea why I'm here._

_Voice: We've went over this so many times now do I have to spell it out for you._

_Maryse: Yes because apparently it isn't so clear for me too understand._

_Voice: You are in love and not with that dickhead Ted._

_Maryse: Then who, what are you talking about._

_Voice: Who's that person who's always been in the back of your head?_

_Maryse: I don-_

_Voice: Who do you think is just so beautiful everyday you see them._

_Maryse: Um, I_

_Voice: Who known them you're whole life and you'd take a bullet for her._

_Maryse: _**Her.**

_Voice: Yes, Her. We should be already pass these pleasantries already you didn't know you were gay._

_Maryse: _**Gay.**

_Voice: Yes, Gay . Are you this shallow minded kid your are gay kid. You're like Ellen gay, kid. _

_Maryse: _**What.**

_Voice: Wow, kid you were really in the dark about that one, or maybe the closet *laughter*._

_Maryse: This is no time for jokes._

_Voice: Aw come on just one. Kidding kidding but I'm here to try to get you to admit your true feeling before you crack._

_Maryse: Who are you anyway._

_Voice: The names Spencer. Nice to meet._

_Maryse: What are you._

_Spencer: A man for all intensive purposes I'm a man._

_Maryse: Who sent you._

_Spencer: No one, I'm somewhat a figment of your imagination to help you because kid you need I mean who wouldn't when you're in love with your sister._

_Maryse: _**What!**

_Spencer: Oh yeah with all the hints and stuff I so probably forgot to tell you that._

The dream progress no further than that because at that moment Maryse and Kelly were woken up by their baby brother Adam who got into Maryse bed and jumped around like a madman.

"Mary,Kelly wake up, wake up". said and energetic Adam.

He loved waking them up in the morning he would go to each of there rooms like every morning and wake them up he was definitely a morning person.

"We're up Adam were up". replied Kelly.

"Okay" he simply said and ran out the room.

"He probably hungry I'll go fix him breakfast said Kelly getting out of the bed.

"Mary" she said looking at Maryse who hadn't said a word since waking up. "Are you okay".

Maryse looked over at her sister who wore a puzzled expression.

"Um, yeah I'm okay" said Maryse.

"Okay" Kelly said still questioning her sister but let it go and left the room to go to the kitchen.

Maryse got out of her bed and went to her bathroom she splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

_What is wrong with me she thought as she continued staring at her reflection._

**A/N: There you have it Maryse now knows and its kind of new for her so what will happen next, review like the wind to find out my readers.**


	4. The Telling too a Friend

_I can't be in love with my own sister it just isn't right we grew up together, we've shared just about everything including our blood. I have to fix this but maybe if will fix itself because I have to get over her._

_Maryse went down to the kitchen to be with her brother and sister. She went down to the kitchen to see Kelly fixing her and her brother bowls of as she saw Kelly she got goosebumps she sat next to Adam so she wouldn't freak out from siting next to Kelly but that was a bust as Adam got his bowl and went to the living room to watch TV while after Kelly got herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice she sat next to Maryse, and when she did that Maryse's goosebumps went into hyper drive they just wouldn't leave her alone._

"Mary do you want a bowl of cereal too I can make you a bowl and it's your favorite to fruity pebbles," smiled Kelly.

"Um n- no I'm not really hungry I'm going to go out for awhile can you watch Adam,"

"Okay yeah sure," "Mary, are you alright"

"Yeah I'm okay I just need some fresh air," Maryse said.

"Are you sure I mean it's still raining outside you could catch a cold," Kelly said.

"I'll be fine Kelly I'll see you a little later" she said as she grabbed her coat by the door and walked out.

As soon as she got outside she had no idea of where to go. She just knew that she should get out of the house right now.

After a while of just standing outside her door she decided she should finally start walking so she did she just walked and walked down street after street until she found herself outside her friend Alicia's house.

She stood outside her door wondering if she should knock on it or not until Alicia looked out her window noticing her and getting up to open the door to let in her friend.

"Mary what are you doing just standing out in the rain like that you're going to get sick"

"I don't know what to do Alicia I'm freaking out right now"

"About what" she asked with concern a she took of her friend jacket and got her to sit on the couch.

"I've been having these crazy dreams that I just can't get out of my head because I think I know they're real and I just don't know what to do," she said as she cried in her friends shoulders.

Alica tried to ask Maryse again what was wrong but she just couldn't stop crying so she dropped the subject for now as Maryse cried harder into Alicia's shoulder. Maryse cried until she feel asleep so Alicia got up from Maryse slight grasp so she can lay her whole body down. Then Alicia left and cam back with a blanket and put it over her friend and told her to have sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer: You just can't stay away can you.<em>

_Maryse: Will you ever leave me alone._

_Spencer: I will as soon as you speak the truth out loud._

_Maryse: Fine I will are you happy._

_Spencer: I'm ecstatic, so hows the weather._

_Maryse: You jerk._

_Spencer: Oh hush up I'm helping you ._

_Maryse: I guess._

_Spencer: You know I am._

_Maryse: Fine you are okay you are helping me a lot by plaguing the hell out of me in my dreams is that what you wanted to hear._

_Spencer: Yes of course, you can wake up now._

_Maryse: I can wha-  
><em>

* * *

><p>Maryse woke up in that instant to see her friend across from her drinking what looked to be a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"You want a cup of hot chocolate Maryse," Alicia asked her friend.

"Yeah I can go for a cup",

Alicia went into the kitchen and picked up the pot and poured it's content's into a mug and set the pot down and walked back out to the living room.

"Here you go" she said handing the cup to her friend.

"Thanks," Maryse responded as she hugged to blanket to herself and held the mug.

"So are we going to talk about why you were standing outside my house in the rain this morning,"

Maryse looked down at her mug and then put it on the nearby table.

"Alicia you promise you won't freak out with whatever I tell you," Maryse asked.

"I promise we're bff's and we stick together no matter what Mary",

"Okay here it is" she started,"

Alicia listened intently on what was to come next.

"I'm in love with Kelly"

With that said all Alicia did was stare at her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it tell me what you think I wish it was longer but I was slightly brain dead after getting two of my other stories updated today as well I hope you like it. Please Review.  
><strong>


	5. The Obviousness

A minute had passed and it would be seen with Alicia still staring at Maryse. until she finally spoke.

"Oh that I knew that," said Alicia taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I know this may be hard to believe bu-, wait you knew how did you know" said Maryse taking a double take.

"Look Mary, I've known you for years right," said Alicia getting comfortable in her chair across from Maryse.

"Yeah".

"And we know like what everything about each other right,"

"True but I just don't know how you knew when I didn't I mean you should of told me,"

"Honestly I thought you knew but were like repressing it or something,"

"Why didn't ever talk about it with me I could of figured it out sooner," "I mean if you know your best friend is in lover with her sister you should at least tell her," said an exasperated Maryse.

"Like I said I thought you knew okay," said Alicia.

"Wait how long have you know about this anyway,"

"I don't know what I've known you forever so probably when you first started to show more than sisterly feelings for her when you were like twelve," said Alicia calmly

"Oh my god and you didn't tell me," said Maryse freaking out.

"Stop your freak out okay I just noticed that that the little things like when you were twelve you would talk about her way too much like past the boundary of I love my sister too I'm in love with my sister,"

Maryse was astounded still taking it all in.

"Why aren't you grossed out by all of this and by me I mean I've got to be the creepiest person alive to be in love with there own sister,"

"Dude your my best friend like that matters and besides your not alone remember the Bella's" . "Not so creepy now is it," said Alicia.

"Yeah true but how do we even now that's the truth it could be a rumor," asked Maryse.

"I don't think so I'm thinking it's real but if you don't believe me you should go talk to them," mused Alicia.

"You know you're right I should I should meet the sisters who have a similar issue,"

"That's good" Alicia smiled.

"But before I go I need to talk to you about a few more things" said Maryse.

"Like why on the phone last night did you say it was weird that the Bella's were together yet you knew how I felt about,"

"I guess I was trying to break you from your shell and get you to finally see it"

"Okay, next thing topic if you knew I liked Kelly why did you not stop our other friends from getting me and him to date.

"Well I guess that's about the same too you needed too know you didn't feel anything for him and that you'd learn the truth,"

"Oh" was all Maryse said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Alicia.

"It's okay Alicia you were being a true friend and besides I know now, I just can't believe you knew all this what next do you know about the dreams too,"

"What dreams" asked Alicia.

"It doesn't matter I'll tell you about it later," Maryse with a fake cough.

"Yeah okay sure" said Alica with a raised eye brow.

Maryse got off the couch and headed towards the door.

"You sure don't want to wait till it stops raining before you go Mary," said Alicia again concerned about her friend being out in this type of weather.

"I'm sure it's just rain I'll be okay" said Maryse.

Alicia got up from her chair and gave Maryse a hug and seeing her off. Next stop for Maryse was to the house of Brie and Nikkie Bella.

**A/N: Sorry again for the shortness I'm trying here hope you liked it though she's going to see the Bella's I wonder how that will go.**


	6. The Bella's

_Maryse had finally made her way to the Bella's house she was nervous as he made her way to the door of their home. She wondered what she was going to say when she would speak with them. What should she say in this in this predicament but she just knocked on the door hopeful she'd know what exactly what to say when in the new passing minutes. _

_"_Hello how may I help you," said a middle aged man Maryse assumed to be their father.

"Um yes is Nikki and Brie here," asked Maryse.

He looked Maryse up and down curiously because he had never seen her before. Maryse noticed this and spoke up.

"Um I'm a friend of theirs so are they here," she asked.

"Yes, they are", he said as he welcomed her in his home. "So what are you doing out in this weather,"

"I just wanted to talk to them about school," she said,

"On a Saturday," he questioned. "Um, Yes it's very important," Maryse said.

"Ok very well then," he said. "Well Brie's in her room and Nikki's in the back in their tree house," he said.

"Ok thanks sir," she said. "No problem maybe you can see whats wrong with them they haven't been the same lately," he said with a bit of sadness evident in his voice as he turned to leave Maryse to talk to his girls. Maryse decided on going out back to the tree house to talk to Nikki first. She walked up to the tree house and climbed the little bit to the top because it wasn't really that big.

"Hey Nikki," Maryse said lowly.

"Ah, Maryse what, what are you doing here," she questioningly and shocked at the same time.

"Can't a classmate come and see another classmate on the weekend just to say hi," she said with a fake smile.

"No they can't that would just be weird," Nikki said.

"Ok fine I have to admit I'm here for an ulterior motive," said Maryse.

"I knew it, so shoot what's up," Nikki asked.

"I'm here because I heard about you and Brie,"

"Me and Brie what," she asked with a look of curiosity and something else that Maryse couldn't decipher.

Maryse sighed. "That you and Brie are together, like in a relationship," Maryse said.

"It's a lie," Nikki said rather quickly.

"Are you sure I mean even Alicia said so and she's not much of a gossiper,"

"Can you just leave," Nikki asked getting upset.

"But Nikki I just want to,"

"Go, please," she asked again.

"Fine," Maryse said as she was going to make her way back down the tree house,"

"Wait," said Brie as she came up the tree house.

"What are you doing up here Brie I thought you didn't want to talk to me," said Nikki.

"Dad came up to my room and told me there was a visitor, and I overheard what you two were talking about just know and I want to hear what she wanted to say," said Brie.

"Um, thanks Brie and I came over to ask you questions about your relationship," she asked. "I assumed it was true but I don't know now but-

"It's true, said Brie,

"What are you doing Brie," said Nikki.

"I'm telling the truth," she told her sister.

"Me and Nikki are involved okay so go tell all your friends do whatever I just don't care anymore," she said with a strong tone.

Maryse smiled.

"What's so funny," asked Nikki.

"Because I understand guys I really do,"

Then Maryse explained her current situation the sisters except her dreams because those things are just crazy.

"Wow so are you going to tell her," asked Brie.

"I don't know I just started telling people today so I don't know if I will just yet, maybe when the time comes," said Maryse. She looked at Nikki who was now sitting next to her sister. "So Nikki why were you so against telling me about you and Brie at first".

"Because Brie didn't want me to," she said. Maryse then looked over at Brie.

"Look it was hard for me okay I was struggling with so much and then Nikki just up and kisses me one day,"

"Hey you kissed me back," said Nikki.

"Yes true I did," said Brie. "But it was so confusing and I just wanted you not to speak of it anymore and then someone saw us and then everything went to hell I just wanted to try to forget but I can't because everytime I look in the mirror it reminds me".

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this Brie it was all my fault," said Nikki.

"No it wasn't remember it takes two too tango," Brie laughed as she looked into Nikki's eyes.

Maryse noticed the moment that the two were having decided she should just leave the two alone.

"I guess I better leave now," she said as she made her way to the exit of the tree house and was already halfway out.

"Maryse," Nikki called out.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I hope you tell her that is when the time is right, it's better than not and regretting it that I know for sure," said Nikki as she looked next to her sister sitting next to her.

"I will do thanks,"said Maryse. "Hey one more question,"

"Yeah," both sisters said in unison making each other laugh.

"How did you both know how you felt about each other.

"Well for me I knew when she kissed me," said Brie. "And for me it was when I would have these dreams,"

"Dreams," asked Maryse. "Yup I always felt something down deep but things didn't really become clear until I had them, They really put things into perspective".

"Uh thanks I'll see you both later," said Maryse and with that she was off once again back to her own house it was already getting pretty late as it was 9:00 pm it wasn't really late but she had been gone for over 12 hours so it was pretty late. She walked the few dozen blocks back to her own home. When she got home she found her brother and sister in living room. Adam was sleeping on one half of the couch with his bear Chrissy clutched to him, while Kelly was lying on the other half watching TV.

"Hey I'm home," she said walking in from the front door to the living room.

"Finally" said Kelly with a yawn. "Where have you been this little guy here tired me out today I think the fruity pebbles went to his head," she laughed.

"Yeah he looks so tuckered out, I'll take him up to his room," said Maryse.

"I'll give you a hand" said Kelly.

"Yeah sure" said Maryse.

They went up the stairs both helping the other carry Adam to his room.

"When did he get so heavy," said Maryse as they put Adam in his bed.

There were walking out the room until Kelly remembered something.

"Can't forget about Chrissy," said Kelly tucking the bear in with her brother and walking out the room to meet her sister at the door. "Just adorable don't you think".

"Yeah very" said Maryse as she looked at her sister.

"I guess I'll hit the sack," said Kelly as she turned to walk towards her room.

"Wait, Kelly" said Maryse.

"Yeah" she said.

"I, Um goodnight Kel," said Maryse.

"Goodnight Mary".

Maryse and Kelly both went to their rooms attempting to go to bed even with the loud sounds of the rain outside.

**A/N: What do you think it's longer that's good I hope you all like it. Please review. **

**This chapter is written for confliction, have a Happy Birthday.**


	7. The Intense Moment Where She's So Close

_"So you didn't tell her yet," said the ever present voice in her head known as Spencer._

_"I will actually. Today is the day I will tell my sister I love her." said Maryse as her dreams were evaded by darkness._

* * *

><p>Maryse awoke and looked over at her clock it read 7:35 am. She laid there in her bed thinking over her latest dream. She knew what she was going to do today. She was going to finally tell the truth. Today was good as any other day to finally spill her feelings that's she held for what seemed like forever. Today was Sunday which meant her parents business trip was coming to an end she expected them home late tonight or maybe early tomorrow. Maryse got out of the bed went to her drawer got some clothes out and went to bathroom for a shower.<p>

Thirty minutes later she emerged from her bathroom. She put her previously worn clothes in the hamper, she felt a bit cold so she put on her robe over her shirt and shorts and made her way downstairs. She found that no one else was there so she figured she was the only one up. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a cereal box not really caring what it was. She got a bowl and a spoon and sat down at the table she poured the cereal and milk into the bowl. She played with it for the most part then stopped every once in a while to eat a bite. About ten minutes later Kelly came downstairs looking as beautiful as always her sister thought and with damp hair probably just getting out of her shower as well.

"Good morning," said the bubbly blonde Maryse knew to be her sister.

"Morning," she told her back as she watched her the whole way from coming down stairs to getting a bowl and joining her in the seat beside her.

"So how did you sleep," Maryse gave her a wondering look. "I couldn't sleep and I was walking by you and Adam's room and when I got to yours I'm pretty sure I heard you talking in your sleep." said Kelly.

"Well yeah," coughed Maryse. "Dreams are crazy,"

Kelly just smiled at her sister.

"Um, Kelly I have to tell you something" she said putting down her spoon. Kelly did the same. "Do you remember the stories Mom and Dad used to read to us."

"Yeah, why," asked Kelly.

"You remember how there was always a princess, a princess who would always be in love with someone," she said

"Yeah, that was always how it would be princess,prince, happily ever after the same old story. If you ask me those stories need a little bit of fine tuning."

"Mhm, they do so what I was saying I -um..

"Is this about Ted". she asked.

"Huh," Maryse replied.

"I heard about the breakup," said Kelly putting her hand reassuringly on her sister's. "It must suck but if you ask me he didn't deserve you in the first place. The guy was a certified piece of crap."

"Yeah I know Kelly. But that's not what I'm talking about." she said while turning her body fully toward her sister's and holding her hand tighter. "I want to tell you that I lo-

"Hi Kelly, Mary!" screamed little Adam who came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi Adam," said Kelly getting out of her chair. She went over to Adam. "You hungry?" he shook his head yes. Kelly went back over and to the cabinet and got Adam out a bowl.

Maryse looked a little upset but she could always tell her later today.

"Can Jay come over for breakfast," the seven year old asked. Jay was his best friend those two were stuck together like glue half the time. It didn't help he lived on the same street.

"I guess so if it's okay with Mary." They both looked over at their older sister for an answer. "It's still early he may still be sleeping Adam."

"No he's awake I just talked to him on my walkie-talkie." he smiled.

"Okay then you can tell him to come over make sure his parents say okay. Also tell him to get a jacket since it's sprinkling outside," she said as she looked at the slight rainfall through the window.

"Yay, thanks Mary," said the excited boy. "Jay come in," he spoke though the walkie talkie.

_"Yeah Adam," he replied._

"My sister said it was okay for you to come over," he responded.

_"Yay I'll be over in a little bit after I tell my mommy, Over" said Jay._

"Okay, over". He looked at his sisters with wide excited eyes. "He's coming over in a little bit, I'm gonna go wait by the door for him." Adam ran though the large house on his way to the front door.

"He's just so adorable isn't he Mary," said Kelly looking at the retreating figure of her brother.

"Yeah," said Maryse as she was looking at her younger sister. "Very adorable indeed."

"Oh sorry weren't you going to say something before," said Kelly looking into her sister's eyes.

"Um, it's not important I'll tell you later," she said as she sat back down and started staring into her bowl noticing that she had been eating alphabet cereal and that it unmistakably had the words "TELL" and "HER" inside the awry of words.

How many more signs did she need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know I finally updated sorry I took forever I've been here the whole time but I'm just a lazy person. I'll try to get myself to update my stories more. Please Review mi comrades.**


	8. The Unexpected

After this morning Maryse deduced that her mind was just playing tricks on her. Her mind wasn't really what you would call on the straight and narrow (no pun intended) her mind was always on one think and that was telling Kelly how she felt. She had gotten so close but little Adam just had bad timing today this morning.

Adam and Jay had been playing games all day, inside of course because the rain had really started to come down since the morning. They had been occupied through the whole day playing fort,hide and seek, and tag. It was now getting a bit late so she went to go see what they were up too. She knocked on the door and opened it to see the two boys highly enthralled in their video games. She smiled and closed the door.

She herself had spent most of the day herself in her room going over what to say to her sister. How does one tell their own sister that they have feelings for them? She had been going back and forth in her head with Spencer that voice in her head spilling his two cents. But as she heard him she wondered what he was really there for encouragement,fear, or something else.

With or without this nagging voice she was still going to tell Kelly the truth. This has been something that has been coming even if it hasn't been that long. When you know you know. It's the little things like when they carry Adam to his room when he falls asleep and Kelly gives her this smile a special smile never see's Kelly give to anyone else. Or whenever she gets scared she comes into Maryse's bed for comfort sometimes not a word is said between the two as they lay within close proximity to the other. Maybe it's before Ted came into the picture and they would spend every Wednesday together. Little known fact but both girls were born on a Wednesday and they would spend every second of every Wednesday together that they could. They haven't spent a Wednesday together in what seems like forever. Wednesday used to mean something maybe it could once again.

As she was thinking that they needed to spend Wednesday's together again she passed by Kelly's room finding it empty so she went downstairs to find the girl in question. When was on her way down the staircase she saw Kelly at the front door with a sullen expression on her face and someone in a hoodie walking in. She was almost in attack mode till she saw the figure drop his hood.

"Ted what are you doing here?," said Maryse as she came the rest of the way down the stairs and Kelly brushed passed her going up the stairs.

"Maryse I came to see you. Look I made a huge mistake and I wa- need you to take me back,"

She was most shocked to say the least she hadn't thought about Ted since he dumped her on Friday. The truth is she was relieved it happen and maybe her tears that day were contributed to how happy she was that they were done.

"Ted I'm not going to take you back". He moved closer to her.

"But Maryse I thought we were in love," he says as he reaches for her hand.

"Love, Ted love is something you know nothing about love is something I don't think you'll ever understand," Maryse was now seething at her ex boyfriend. "I never felt love with you and it's just the same because you know you always wanted the whore Eve Torres anyways."

"That's not true and you know it you know I love you okay. And I made a mistake this one time and I let my dick do all my thinking. But never again Maryse I won't screw up again.

"Ted it's too late okay. I've moved on and you should do the same".

She was trying to usher him out of the house but he was defiant.

"You can't throw away two years!." He said as he was being pushed out of the threshold. He commanded himself back in. He pushed her again a nearby wall and claimed her always hated when he would kiss her she had been free of this but now he was pushing his tongue through her mouth.

She mustered enough strength to break free but then she saw a sight that almost killed her.

Kelly was on the staircase having saw the whole thing.

"Kelly," Maryse breathed out.

Kelly didn't answer she just ran away again this time towards the back. Ted didn't seemed fazed as he attempted to kiss her again but she was struggling against him very defiantly.

"Get off you creep!,"

"No! you have too know how much I love you." He started to kiss her neck and unbutton her top.

Was Ted really this bold as too do this in her own was so scared right now but all she thought about was getting to Kelly to see if she was okay.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!."

Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then she heard Ted groan in pain as Adam and Jay hit Ted in his legs and he fell to the floor. They hit him with such speed and accuracy towards his knees then to his chest. They kept hitting him until he crawled out of the front door.

It looked like Ted wanted to fight back but the blows the landed on him really did a number on him. Maryse was so glad that had previous injuries from football. She then looked over at her her brother and Jay and smiled at her saviors.

She moved over to the both of them leaned down and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much,"

"It was nothing Mar," said Jay.

"Yeah it was nothing." beamed Adam. "Should we call the police,"

"No it's okay Adam it's over now and he's gone. Now you two go back upstairs I have to go find Kelly".


	9. The Talks in the Rain

**A/N: Well I am trying to start writing my stories again it's been awhile I know but I'm trying here I so hope you all enjoyed this long awaited update. I wish it were longer but I'm just getting back in and I'm still a relative newbie so yeah.**

Maryse walked outside into the backyard pulling her jacket closer to her in the process. She started to walked around there huge backyard in the hope of finding Kelly and getting her out of the walked around looking through the yard as the rain drops pelted her. She finally came across Kelly as she sat on a bench that was over looking the garden.

"Hey", Maryse said as she sat down next to Kelly on the the bench.

"Hi," Kelly replied not looking at Maryse.

"You okay Kelly,"

"I'm fine Maryse why wouldn't I be". she said in a monotone voice as she shivered as she started to hug her body. Maryse saw this and took off her jacket and put it around her sisters shoulder.

"Thanks," Kelly murmured still not looking at Maryse.

"No problem, Maryse said as she got back on topic. "I'm asking because when you saw Ted kiss me you ran away pretty fast.

"I was just a little upset okay I mean I just can't believe you are going to get back with the jerkwad".

"Get back with Ted, no way he kissed me I didn't kiss him okay". She lightly grabbed Kelly's chin and got her too look her in the eyes. "Listen little sister I don't feel that way about Ted okay and when he was getting way to grabby our brave little brother and his friend preceded to pound him for me.

"Oh my god Adam and Jay beat up Ted". she said with shock then she burst out laughing. "You sure know how to pick em Mary. I mean seriously getting beat down by two seven year olds is so shameful.

"I know I wonder why we even got together in the first place because he so isn't my type."

Kelly looked away then looked back at Maryse. "So what is your type Mary."

Maryse smiled."Why do you wanna know."

"No reason," she shrugged and returned the smile and began to swing her legs on the bench. "I'm just curious,"

"Hmm okay I'll tell you,"

Kelly looked at her attentively.

"But not today," Maryse giggled.

"Aw Maryse why not," Kelly whined as she lightly hit her sister and making a smale sound because of her soaked shirt.

"Because I wanna tell you on Wednesday". Maryse grinned and waited for Kelly to catch on.

"Aw but that's still three days aw- wait you said Wednesday like Wednesday, Wednesday."

"Yeah is there more than one Wednesday in a week that I should know about", Maryse said sarcastically.

"Oh my god where gonna spend a Wednesday together seriously."

"Yeah," said Maryse taking Kelly hand with her wet cold one. "We really need to spend our Wednesday's together again so are you in."

"Of course I am," said Kelly as she gave Maryse a big hug.

They hugged for a few minutes before Kelly reluctantly let go.

"I hate too ruin our bonding time but we should really get inside I mean you are soaked," She laughed.

"Hey, that's because I was being a courteous big sister so you wouldn't catch a cold out here."

"Hey, I didn't ask you for the coat."

Maryse just gave her a look.

"But I am grateful that you did I couldn't ask for a better big sister," she said as they made there way back to the house to escape the rain.


	10. The Moment of Shock

After patiently waiting Wednesday finally arrived, and that morning I walked into the kitchen to find our parents who had gotten back a couple days prior if Kelly and I could go do something after school. They were a little surprised at the question but smiled in approval.

"That sounds like a good idea honey," Mom said as she was cooking us some breakfast. She always tended to have it ready for us when we came downstairs on the days her and Dad were home and not working. Today she was making some toast eggs and sausage.

"Yeah, it does I love it when my girls bond," Dad smiled. "Just make sure you girls aren't out to late it is a school night." he said with a pointed finger.

"Okay, yeah sure I'll make sure we don't stay out too long Dad," I said smiling. "Thanks you guys," I said as I gave them both a hug and sat down

It was just that moment that Kelly walked in with Adam not far behind both apparently still sleepy. "Good Morning Mom, Dad," Kelly said as she sat down in a chair next to me. They responded back the same. "Good Morning Maryse," she told me I couldn't help but smile at her and she smiled back. I can't help thinking how cute she is especially in the morning with her bedhead.

"Good morning Maryse, Mommy and Daddy," Adam said with a yawn as he sat down next to Kelly.

"Good morning Sweetheart," said my dad as he went to ruffle Adam's unruly blond hair as he took a sip coffee. My mom sat down a platter of the freshly made breakfast and the three of us dug in. My mom grabbed a fruit and my dad grabbed a piece of toast and put some butter on it.

"Okay, kids your mom and I will be home a little late, that reminds me Maryse you and Kelly need to get Adam from school today. If Jay's mom can't watch him you'll have to take him with you both today afterschool," he said sternly. I was just about to object but knew better of it and I just nodded. They gave us all a kiss on the cheek before exit the house.

"Okay guys we gotta finish up or else we'll be late," I told them both. After we all finished out breakfast we all went back upstairs to get ready. I had to help Adam pick his clothes out since he was no good at picking them out on his own. I picked him out a pair of jeans, a blue and white checkered long sleeve shirt and his white vans. After I was done picking out his clothes I passed by Kelly's room the door was slightly open, and I couldn't help as I glanced through the crack as I walked by and caught a glimpse of her changing into a pair a jeans. I just shook my head and made my way to my room to get ready trying to get that image out of my head. I really hope my brain isn't turning to that of a teenaged boys, I really don't need that happening I could not function if I had a brain like Ted's. I just distracted myself with thoughts of what I was going to wear as I looked through my dresser and got ready.

I finally decided on a pair of jean shorts, a purple V-neck and my purple converse. After I was done I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to find that Adam and Kelly were both waiting on me in the living room. I subtly glanced at Kelly she was wearing a pair of gray jeans and white top. She looked stunning, even though she always looks that way. She gave me another smile which made my heart melt, why does she always do this to me.

"_Duh, because you have huge feelings for her and you think she is out of this world hot." _that familiar voice told me. I heard him but for the most part ignored him. When they saw me we all headed for the door I grabbed the keys hanging on the hook next to front door then we left. As we exited the house I saw Jay waiting for my little brother

At the end of the sidewalk and Adam immediately ran to his friend and they began chatting up a storm as they walked ahead of us.

"Hey guys, stay where I can see you!" I yelled. Kelly and I walked in silence with the only sound between us being the sound of our shoes hitting the concrete. She was the first of us to speak up.

"So, today's the big day. Wednesday's finally here so what pray tell do you have planned for us today my wonderful big sister," she said with a smile as she playfully nudged.

"I'm not sure I was just going to let things just play out naturally, and see where the day takes us I guess," I told her.

"I like that it sounds good," she told me with a small smile. "Anyway I can't wait till afterschool I hope the day goes by fast," she said hopefully, I nodded back at her.

"Yeah I hope so too," I said to her. We made more small talk with each other then we got to Adam and Jay's school to drop them off.

"Don't forget to wait for me right here," I told my little brother.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he told me. "Bye Maryse, Bye Kelly," he told us as we waved goodbye to him as we made sure he and Jay got inside safely. I then walked the short few blocks to Kelly's school and gave her a small hug.

"So I'll see you after school so we can commence are Wednesday of Wonder," I told her and she laughed.

"You are such a dork," she tells me. "I'll see you later Mary," I just wave as she walks inside.

My walk to school is spent contemplating because I'm just not really sure how to tell her. I almost told her a few times already but something always interferes one way or another. Now what to do when I do actually accomplish the deed of finally telling her the truth, will she hate me, will she be freaked out, will she not want to be around me. How will she even grasp the concept of how I feel about her, she is a couple years younger maybe it will be harder for her too understand. But you have always known her to be quite mature for her age, and she is very understanding of so many things that it even astounds you sometimes. You sigh, you have to tell her though because she means so much to you that it's just hard to keep it from her especially since you and her are building back up the closeness you used to have with her. With all the thinking you have been doing you barely notice that you've already made it to school and Victoria and Alicia have called you over.

You told them about Ted and him coming to your house a few days ago. Victoria's been worried about you she thinks the Ted thing has been hard on you because you still have feelings for him. You haven't corrected her about it because it'll pass eventually. You don't know if she'll take the news of how you feel about Kelly well, you just knew Alicia would take it well, hell she already knew anyway. But Victoria's different she's still your friend but maybe one day you can tell her. Alicia's been worried about you because she knows you've been trying to tell Kelly how you feel about her. You're glad you have a good and as true friend as her.

"Hey Maryse, What's up," says Alicia. "Yeah how have you been," says Victoria.

"I'm good guys, really thanks for asking," I tell them. Victoria nods while Alicia gives you a look that says 'We should talk later' and you nod your head in agreement. From there we go into talk about French homework, and history tests, and whether Jesse from lacrosse likes Victoria or not. You guys head to your lockers and get your things when the bell rings, history and geometry pass surprisingly quickly then you're on your way to French which you have with Alicia. You usually sit in the front or the middle but she beckons you to the back and you take a seat next to her.

"Okay seriously, how are you doing girl?" she asks as soon as you sit down. "You're going to tell her today right?'

"I'm okay really, I am a bit nervous though and yeah I am going to tell her today afterschool," I tell her sighing. "But I've got to do this no matter what the result," I tell her confidently.

"Well, damn man this is some crazy shit, I can't believe it I mean this seems like something out of some epic movie or something. I could never do this this well mainly because all my siblings are ugly as hell so there's that." I can't help but laugh at that, Alicia trying to make a huge situation lighter by cracking a joke you can't find a better friend. And if I weren't hopelessly in love with my own sister I would probably totally be crushing on her. At that moment the teacher chooses to walk in and tells us all to do the warm up that's on the board.

French passes by agonizingly slow I picked it up pretty easily it's just boring most of the time. When class was finally over Alicia and I make our way to the cafeteria to find Victoria. After getting our lunch which consisted of turkey sandwiches, apples, pudding and milk caught sight of her at one of the jock tables sitting and talking to Jesse. She looks up and motions us over, so we make our way over to her. I take a seat next to Victoria and Alicia takes a seat next to me.

"Hey guys, you know Jesse right," she says with a smile. You and Alicia nod of course you know him because Vicky is just oh so enamored with him. He's only a freshman a little younger than us but really I can't knock her for liking him.

"Yeah hi Jesse," you tell him. "Hi," Alicia says and gives him an awkward wave.

"Hi girls," he smiles back at both of us take a bite of his apple then turns his attention to Victoria. "So Vick's been telling me a lot about you guys. By the way I'm sorry about Ted," Jesse tells me sincerely as he looks my way.

"Um don't worry about it I'm fine," I tell him, well at least he's considerate. "It was pretty mutual."

"Are you sure," he asks then you catch his line of sight as he glances at Ted and then back at me. "News travels fast and it looks like Ted's doing pretty badly,"

"Well all breakups' can be but it's for the best me and him just weren't compatible." I tell him even though I'd really like to tell him that Ted was just a creep he was okay in the beginning he was my boyfriend and we were together for a long while but I'm glad it's over. If he hadn't of broken up with me who knows when I would have broken up with him. It did hurt because I didn't expect it but the feeling of not being with him anymore makes me feel pretty free.

"Is that so well if you and Ted are done for good, what about my buddy Mike. He's on the wrestling team and he's in drama and debate too," he look at Victoria who looks back my way.

"Oh yeah," she says. "He would be great for you Maryse, you should so have Jesse talk to Mike," I try to get a word in then Alicia speaks up on my behalf.

"I don't know guys, I think Maryse should focus on school and stuff right now she maybe over Ted but it still doesn't change the fact that she just got out of a relationship with him," Vicky and Jesse just look at Alicia then nod.

"Yeah, that's true sorry Maryse," Victoria tells me with a hand on my shoulder. "But after you wait an appropriate amount of time you should totally consider him though."

I just sigh and start on my lunch then Alicia starts to chat with Victoria, Jesse and a few of his lacrosse buddies at the table and then the subject is finally dropped. As I enjoy my sandwich I look around the cafeteria glancing at Ted who looks pretty pitiful at the moment. Then I glance up to Mike, as he sits down at our table few spots from Jesse and nods at him. I smile to myself at such a coincidental moment, him coming after we were just talking about him. I feel Victoria turn to me nudging my side I look up and she's smirking like she wants to say something but I just roll my eyes playfully and focus on eating my pudding.

After lunch the day passed by even faster which I was thankful for since I was getting really anxious. After I was done with my last class of the day science I met up with Alicia in front of the school.

"So where's Vicky?" I asked her as she usually walked with us after school.

"Where else," she said as she gestured towards our friend walking with Jesse as they looked to be walking back into the school. But she sees us and then tells Jesse something and walks over to us.

"Hey, I'm going to watch the lacrosse team practice today!" she tells us excitingly.

"Okay," we both nod. "See you tomorrow guys," she says as she makes her way back over to Jesse as they make their way to his practice.

"Someone sure is sprung," Alicia says with a smile.

"Yup," I agree. She looks over to me as we start walking.

"Even though she isn't the only one," she says smugly.

I just laugh even though what she said is totally true. We soon make our way to Alicia house and I wave her goodbye.

"Good luck!" she yells as I walk away.

As I make my way to Kelly's school I try to prepare myself. I want to stay calm and collected or just appear that way so she can't see how much I'm freaking out inside. I'm taking a big risk with my heart and I have no way of knowing how it's going to play out and what will happen. I approach the school and I see Kelly out front she's smiling her big smile and I brighten up because I just love seeing her smile. But just as I feel incredible just by seeing her it's all ripped away, because there Kelly is waiting for me in front of her school. She's with a girl I've never seen before and then she's leaning in and then just like that there kissing and then I feel nothing, nothing because this wasn't how it was supposed to be. I missed my chance yet again.


	11. Hearing About The Girlfriend

**AN: I own nothing but the mistakes.**

Kelly slowly pulls away after what feels like to me an eternity but more realistically a few seconds. She's still got the smile on her face then this girl who's probably shorter than most 5th graders grabs her hand, and tells her what seems to be a parting farewell then she walks away. The two still looking at one another as the distance between them grows. When she finally takes her eyes away from her it's only then she notices me.

She looks a little shocked when she sees me probably because of what I just witnessed. She makes her way over to me.

"Hey Maryse," she smiles as she gives me a big hug. But my arms are limp during the hug something I'm sure she's noticed. She untangles herself from me. Something I quickly miss even though I didn't return the favor. We start walking ahead on our way to pick up Adam and Jay up from school and hopefully take him to Jay's house if his mom can have him over today.

It's quiet for a moment with nothing but the sounds of our shoes hitting the concrete.

"Maryse."

"Kelly."

We both end up saying at the exact same time. "No it's okay Kelly you can go first." I told her.

"Um, okay about what you saw back at my school." She started.

"Yeah who was that." I said with my face masked in indifference. She just smiles shyly and ducks her head.

"Um, that was AJ." She clears her throat. "I guess you can say she's my girlfriend."

Yup and there is it the word that really cements things. That make what you saw hurt just a bit more.

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you were seeing anyone is this a new development."

"It is actually we've only been talking for a few weeks now and we only just got together."

"Oh," I said simply.

"Is it weird for you."

"No, I've just never heard you talk about her before or anything."

"Well yeah like I said it's pretty new."

"So you like her." I ask as we cross the street onto the next. Only a couple blocks from Adam's school.

"Yeah I really do," She smiles momentarily but then frowns and stops us and turns to me. "Are you okay with this? Me liking her and her being my girlfriend."

I don't look her in the eyes. I look everywhere but there when I reply. "Why wouldn't I be."

"I just didn't know how you'd react when you found out that I well um liked girls in that way." She said softly.

I wanted to laugh because if only she knew the thoughts that plagued my mind. The dreams I have with the voice of a man I know isn't real but still haunts me whenever it gets the chance. The voice that tells me what I already know. That I have feelings for her. And not those that a sister should have.

"Trust me Kelly it's not a problem. What you feel is normal and I don't have a problem with you liking girls." I resume walking and she follows right behind until by my side again.

I just wish I could have been the girl.

"I'm not sure when I should tell mom and dad," She breathes. "I think they'll freak out just with the whole prospect of me dating. They still see me as their little girl."

"Don't worry about it you know Mom and Dad are very accepting people and they'll be very okay with it." I told her. "They'll take it just like I did because it isn't really an issue."

"Thanks Maryse," she said as we walk up to Adam's school just as Adam and his friend Jay came through the school doors.

Kelly and I walk Adam and Jay to his house to drop them off. Kelly knocks and Jay's mother Gloria, comes to the door . Adam gives us both a quick wave goodbye and both boys immediately run inside no doubt with video games on the mind. I ask if it is alright for her to watch Adam for a few hours while we're gone.

"Oh it's no problem at all you don't even need to ask," stated Gloria. "You know I always enjoy Adam's company. He's just so sweet it's like having another son."

"Well thanks," I smile.

"Again it's no problem," she insisted. "I just think it's nice that two sisters actually take the time to go out and take a little me time and bond. It's like you rarely see that nowadays.

"Yup that's Maryse and I we're as close as could be," Kelly smiled while wrapping an arm around my waist and I just revel in it for the briefest of moments.

"How sweet well I'll see you two young ladies later and have a good time," said Gloria.

"Don't worry we will," I said as we make our way off the porch and start a slow walk pass their own house and toward the end of the block. "So today's our day what do you want to do today. We could go to the mall or the beach what do you want to do."

She taps her finger to her chin in a look of deep contemplation before smiling. "How about we just go home."

You give her a look of confusion. "Home you want to go home, when we have practically the whole city as our oyster. I mean the possibilities are sort of endless."

She just gives you a shrug of the shoulders. "Sure we could go anywhere but Mom and Dad are gone till late and Adam's going to be at Jay's for a while. I was thinking we can go home curl up on the couch make some popcorn and watch a movie. I mean sure it's just a simple afternoon in but it's sure to be fun. So how about it."

"That sounds great." I said as I turn on my heels and Kelly follows as we walk back toward the direction of our home. "So any thoughts on what movie you want to see Kel?"

"How about you surprise me."


End file.
